DE 10 2012 002 145 A1 discloses a sleeve contact for an electrical zero insertion force plug connector, comprising a base body, which forms a contact region for attaching a complementary electrical plug contact, and a clamping sleeve, which is arranged on the base body and displaceable with respect to the base body and which, in a sliding position for making contact with a plug contact inserted in the sleeve contact, applies a contact force on the contact region of the sleeve contact, wherein the clamping sleeve acts on a spring introduced into the base body as an added part. However, the sleeve contact includes a variety of drawbacks. For example, installation in a housing is difficult due to the clamping sleeve. It is difficult in particular to create installation space compatibility with existing plug connection geometries. Moreover, high vibration resistance is not ensured.